


Ryan’s Diary

by Anonymous



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ADHD, Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Diary, Drunk Brendon Urie, Funny, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Multi, POV Ryan Ross, References to Depression, Ryan is a sad ass motherfuker, Sad, Shiver me timbers!, yam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryan Ross’s diary in his fucking shit life. Or he thought.





	Ryan’s Diary

5-18-04  
Dear Diary,

Hello, my new diary, even though you are not actually reading this because you are a book. But anyway, my name is Ryan Ross. Well, that’s not my full name but please don’t ask for it I hate it. 

Anyway, I have gotten this book because my therapist told me I have many ‘emotions’ that I should let out. And, because I do not have anybody to rant to, I will use this. 

Okay, so I will now write about my day. Well, once I woke up I knew it was gonna suck (excuse my language xD) because of the fact that I had woken up. I hoped maybe God would finally take me up to-

Moving on, I got up and softly walked to my bathroom and showered, then I got changed for school. I put on my regular: a white shirt that had a fancy collar and a vest over it. Then, I put on some black skinny jeans because it is what all the other boys wear currently. 

So I was gonna style my hair but then my dad fiercely shouted my name from downstairs so I rushed down there with my baby blue backpack and saw him standing at the kitchen table. He wasn’t drunk for once so he drove me in instead of me walking 2 miles. 

Anyway, that is where I am right now. I got this diary a few minutes ago at a book fair, and yeah. My hair is now curly because I couldn’t straighten so that’s just great. Oh shoot I hear footprints coming up to me. Hdj 

Sorry about that, my only friend, Brendon, came up to me which I did not expect and tackled me! Oh no, now the teacher is running up to us. Ok Brendon just ran. Wait I’ll be right b

Ugh I’m back, brendon got me in trouble again for something he did>:( I love him (more than a friend tbh..) but he is such a trouble maker!

Okay, it has been a few hours now and I have detention because Brendon yelled over the speakers “RYAN ROSS IS A FUCKING COOL PERSON!” so the teachers thought I had done it. Ugh but this happens everyday, I just do my homework in detention. 

Ok so a boy named Frank came up to me and asked why I was writing in this. So I said it’s my diary without thinking and he said that that’s gay. So here is my question: is it gay to write in a diary? I use it because my therapist told me it may help with my many mental issues, so I am guessing it’s not “gay”. Well, I mean, I am gay, but it’s not my diary that makes me gay. Should I call it something else? Journal? Chronical? Notebook?

I will stick with diary. It doesn’t matter because-

Sorry, a girl crashed into me while I was writing. Her name was something like Jamie or Julie, I don’t know. I’ve never seen her before but whatever. 

Anyway, now I’m home. I’m gonna enjoy my evening doing me and Brendon’s math homework! 

Okay, not much happened today, but you will see. My life sucks apples so I will have to use this to express my feelings. 

Signing off,  
Ryan Ross III <3 : - )


End file.
